<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is this a prophecy or a promise? by DarkAcey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670577">Is this a prophecy or a promise?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcey/pseuds/DarkAcey'>DarkAcey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Backstory, Behind the Scenes, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Flirting, Foreplay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mild S&amp;M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Fixation, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Spoilers, The Yiga Clan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcey/pseuds/DarkAcey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooga has been the right eye of the Yiga Clan for more years than he would rather admit. He’s seen a lot of trouble in his position, handling everything from Master Kohga’s antics to the general incompetency of their members, but nothing made him ready to have the Prophet of Doom, Astor become a part of his life.</p><p>In other words, this is a slash fic that takes a serious look at the potential between Age of Calamity’s new villains. </p><p>(Spoiler note: this fic takes place in the background slightly before AoC's Chapter 2: Urbosa, the Gerudo Chief, a day or two before the player goes to the desert, but it also contains some spoilers from Chapter 3 and implies some later game things.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astor/Sooga (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is this a prophecy or a promise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't even gotten my copy of Age of Calamity yet, and yet here I am shipping these boys already. The moment it appeared in my mind, I knew I needed to be the first to post a fic about them. And so, I think I succeeded. I hope this will spawn many more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glow of red lanterns illuminated the slate stone walls of the Yiga hideout while Sooga walked his nightly patrol. It started as a means to ensure their ranks wouldn’t slack on the job, but it had quickly become Sooga’s favorite time of the day. His imposing stature and the crack he wore proudly on his mask did all the work for him to make every scout stand up straighter. It gave him a little thrill of pleasure every time he caught the subtle flinch of a scout who hadn’t heard the click of his katanas swinging on his belt.</p><p>Mostly, though, Sooga enjoyed his nightly patrols because it gave him an excuse to check in with Astor. The ragged waif of a prophet didn’t always spend his evenings at the hideout – he still had duties to uphold at the castle, despite his scheming – but when he did deign to grace the Yiga with his presence, Sooga could not help but be morbidly fascinated by his dark magic and his visions of the future. He’d never admit it to the prophet, of course, but Astor never let his apparent lack of interest stop him from prattling on for as long as the blademaster would linger in his rooms.</p><p>Tonight, Sooga found Astor hunched over messy notes and a tome of some arcane text at a long table in the middle of his rooms. The paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling here glowed just as weakly as the ones in the hallway, leaving most of the light to be had from the candles that surrounded the Harbinger. At the back on top of a stack of cushions, the small, all-seeing guardian burned with its eternal black flames. The device never failed to unnerve Sooga, so he tended to avoid looking at it. There were better things for him to look at, anyway.</p><p>Astor’s Ancient Core floated over his shoulder, pulsing gently with red-violet light, while he continued jotting down notes. Its rings spun in some enigmatic pattern only the prophet could understand, though that hadn’t stopped Sooga from attempting to try on more than one occasion. His mask came in handy for that, to stare at whatever he wanted at his leisure.</p><p>Now, Sooga leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms. He smirked behind his mask, waiting for Astor to notice him. When the prophet was engrossed in his work like this, it sometimes took him several minutes to realize he was being watched. Sooga timed it. When he was impatient, he’d clear his throat or knock on the doorframe, or even just boldly sit down beside him on the edge of the long table and rap his knuckles on his notes, but tonight he was feeling patient.</p><p>And besides, Sooga liked watching Astor’s pale, lithe fingers while he wrote. The hand holding his pen often fidgeted with it, tapping it against his notes. Sometimes he even chewed on the end, and his tongue would poke out ever so slightly against the dented wood with his look of concentration. Whenever the prophet was particularly annoyed by a passage in his books, his free hand would claw at the table with his sharpened nails. A patch of scratches littered the space beside his notes. Sooga felt himself warm up with anticipation each time he let his stare linger there.</p><p>When Astor let out a growl and leaned back in his chair, scrubbing a hand under his hood and through his lank, dark hair, he jumped upon noticing the hulking blademaster in his doorway. “Sooga! How long have you been standing there?”</p><p>Sooga chuckled, a low sound which rumbled deep in his chest. “Only a moment,” he lied, taking his weight off the doorframe. It had been nearly three minutes by his count, but Astor got crabby every time he’d told him it was more than a minute. He didn’t particularly feel like teasing him. At least, not <em>yet.</em></p><p>Astor grumbled, “I see.” He saw through the lie, but appreciated the olive branch. He straightened his notes. “Report on the status of Gerudo Town. I trust that Master Kohga is behaving himself in Urbosa’s place?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. As well as he is able, anyway,” Sooga answered wryly. They both knew the Yiga Master enjoyed his penchant for theatrics a bit more than he should, but so far, Kohga was masquerading well as the Gerudo Chief. The ease of how he slipped into the role was probably aided by the fact that the Chief’s people adored Urbosa, so Kohga was reveling in the attention.</p><p>“Splendid.” Astor smiled thinly. His piercing, topaz eyes creased at the corners, further emphasizing the upturn of his dark eyeshadow.</p><p>Sooga walked into Astor’s room and settled into the chair at the other end of the table. With his long arms, he easily reached the tea pot that the prophet had left by his books. To his annoyance but not surprise, it was tepid.</p><p>“Make a Hollow to heat this up,” Sooga said, pushing the tea pot back towards him.</p><p>Astor raised an eyebrow. “You presume I would serve you?”</p><p>Sooga folded his arms on the table and grinned behind his mask. “If you want me to treat you gently tonight.”</p><p>“Hrnm…” Astor narrowed his eyes at the blademaster, feigning annoyance. Still, he swept his hand beneath his floating Ancient Core and pulled it in front of himself. His other hand caressed the space above the spinning rings, drawing out its power. A sphere of violet light interlaced with golden constellations grew from the Core’s center, enveloping Astor.</p><p>On the ground beside the table, a pool of Malice bubbled up through the floor. The Hollow’s oleaginous mass undulated with red-violet light while it stretched up and coalesced into the shape of Master Kohga. It had every detail of his form, from his potbelly to the standing ruff collar he adored.</p><p>Sooga barked a laugh while the Kohga Hollow picked up the tea pot and left. “Oh, what rupees I’d pay to see Kohga’s reaction to that.”</p><p>Smirking, Astor leaned back and let his Ancient Core continue to spin above his hand. “He would be very affronted, I’m sure,” he purred.</p><p>“That is one word for it.” Sooga studied the prophet for a moment, appreciating his smug face. To make him preen further, he asked, “How are things at the castle?”</p><p>The question made Astor’s grin widen. Resting his fingers on his notes, he said, “All is going according to plan. The Princess has begun her journey to appoint the pilots of the Divine Beasts.”</p><p>Sooga tipped back his head, somewhat surprised. “Already?”</p><p>“Yes. It will only be a matter of time before she comes to recruit Urbosa.”</p><p>Sooga nodded. “I’ll be sure to relay that to Kohga in the morning.”</p><p>The Kohga Hollow returned, but instead of bringing back the tea pot, it came with two glasses of bubble milk tea. After the Hollow set them down, Astor waved his hand and dispelled its presence. The Malice comprising its form evaporated into black smoke. His Ancient Core returned to its position by his side. While Astor wrapped his fingers around his glass, he watched Sooga remove his mask and red balaclava.</p><p>Like most Yiga of pureblood Sheikah descent, the blademaster had sharp, red eyes, a strong jaw, and ash-white hair. He kept his hair clipped short rather than wear it in a topknot, however. The black ponytail attached to his balaclava was just for show. Unlike the rest of their ranks, he couldn’t be bothered to dye his hair. There was no point in that custom other than to be contrary to their heritage. The Yiga may have renounced the castle’s lapdogs millennia ago, but Sooga was not one to forget all of their shared history.</p><p>The blademaster and the prophet continued exchanging news for some time. Gossip in the castle was sordid as always, and there were constantly new stories to tell about Kohga’s men getting into trouble. Sometimes it was on purpose, but normally it wasn’t, and that was what had made them both exasperating and entertaining. Since Sooga was responsible for reprimanding them, being that Kohga couldn’t even be bothered to discipline himself half the time, it was usually more exasperating than not. But Astor found the stories amusing, and so Sooga appreciated them in their retelling.</p><p>The candles were growing low when Sooga finished his milk tea. He set his glass down on the table and traced his fingers along the rim. “I believe I am ready to retire.” He met the prophet’s topaz eyes and lifted the corner of his mouth. “What about you, sir?”</p><p>“I suppose I can put away my work for tonight,” Astor said, feigning reluctance. He gathered up his notes and stacked them on top of his arcane texts. Gesturing to them, he said, “Might you lend me your assistance?”</p><p>“Always.” Sooga gathered up the books in his large arms and followed the prophet past the Harbinger into a dark hallway. It led to Astor’s bedroom, a space that the prophet did not allow anyone except himself and Sooga to enter.</p><p>The prophet’s bedroom was lit by dim, yellow paper lanterns. Their light glimmered on the sweeps of gold-trimmed purple silk draped across the walls. A collection of ancient artifacts decorated a shelf over a small, mahogany writing desk, which matched a narrow wardrobe, the nightstand, and the bed’s tall headboard. Its indigo covers were left haphazardly folded over, exposing periwinkle sheets.</p><p>Sooga deposited the prophet’s books on his desk and turned to find Astor seizing the belts that ran under his arms and over his chest. The prophet pulled the blademaster down and leaned forward on his toes to pull him into a deep kiss.</p><p>“Hmph!” Surprised, Sooga chuckled into his mouth and returned the kiss, teasing his lips with his tongue. The prophet tasted sweet from the milk tea. Slipping his hand into the hood of Astor’s cloak, he pushed his fingers through his dark hair and pulled.</p><p>“A-ah!” Astor tightened his hold on the blademaster and involuntarily bared his neck. He gave Sooga a petulant look with half-lidded eyes. “I thought you promised to be <em>gentle</em>, Pet.”</p><p>Sooga returned the look with a wolfish grin. “Was that a promise?”</p><p>“I believe it was.”</p><p>“Then we’ll see how gentle your <em>pet</em> can be tonight.” Sooga swept his hand down Astor’s back and pulled him against his chest. His nose nuzzled under the prophet’s ear, and he nipped at his neck, drawing his teeth lightly across his skin. Astor’s whole body trembled under the sensation.</p><p>“Mhmm, you bastard,” Astor whined. His sharpened fingernails dug through the fabric of the blademaster’s uniform, pricking his skin. “Lose this. Now.”</p><p>“As you command, sir.” Sooga leaned back and grabbed Astor’s ass, easily picking up the scrawny prophet to carry him to the bed. His legs wrapped around his hips while he climbed onto the blankets, walked on his knees, and set him down on the periwinkle sheets.</p><p>Astor let himself fall back onto his pillows, laying his arms above his head. He watched as Sooga removed his boots and began the arduous process of removing all the pieces of his uniform. Each button that came undone, each belt and piece of armor he slipped off, revealed more of the sculpted muscle beneath the tight fabric.</p><p>The blademaster’s skin was nearly as pale as the prophet’s due to the lack of sun it got, and its wide expanse was strewn with lines of pale white scars. Most crisscrossed his back and arms. A narrow one crossed his scalp, following the crack that was in his mask. One long line stretched from his left collarbone to a spot just above his right hip. Sooga had said that one was a training accident. Astor did not press him for details. His somber tone that night hadn’t left any room for probing.</p><p>When Sooga kicked off his pants and was left in nothing left but black compression shorts, he leaned forward over Astor and hooked his finger under the gold clasp of the prophet’s cloak. “Need some help removing this?”</p><p>Astor grinned coyly up at the blademaster looming over him. “You don’t <em>actually</em> expect me to do any work myself, do you?”</p><p>“Right, of course.” Sooga rolled his eyes, wryly amused. “My mistake.” He undid the clasp on his cloak and pulled it away, tossing it aside. The prophet’s dark hair fanned out behind him on the pillows. Several thin braids were woven through it, each one clamped with a gold bead. One lay between his eyes, curving across his sharp cheekbones towards his ear. Next Sooga removed his heavy gold belt, and it landed with a mute clatter on the rug beneath his bed. Shifting his weight back onto his haunches, Sooga slid his hands up Astor’s thighs to roll up his robe. Astor arched his back and curled forward to facilitate the blademaster pulling it off over his head.</p><p>Once free of his cloak and robe, the prophet was left in loose pants and a clinging purple shirt with sleeves that ended with loops over his thumb and middle finger. Astor reached for the blademaster’s shoulders, and Sooga lowered himself down onto his elbows. “Kiss me,” Astor ordered, wrapping his arms around the blademaster’s neck. His fingernails dug into his shoulder and the back of his skull.</p><p>Sooga groaned under the pinpricks of his nails and pressed his lips into the conch of his ear. “Here?” he growled, kissing his tragus. “Or here?” His lips continued kissing up the side of his pointed ear.</p><p>Biting his lip against a breathy whimper, Astor moaned, “Yes.” He curled instinctively into his shoulder, simultaneously trying to hide from the sensory onslaught and press further into the blademaster’s ministrations. His hand slid away from his shoulder and gripped his bicep. His fingers could not fully wrap around his arm. “More, Pet.”</p><p>Sooga chuckled and brought the tip of his ear between his teeth. Nibbling on it, he gave the back of his ear a little lick. “Like this?”</p><p>Astor hummed in approval, digging his nails into Sooga’s bicep. His other hand roamed across the back of the blademaster’s head and shoulders, scratching pale lines across his skin.</p><p>Growling in pleasure, Sooga shifted his weight onto one elbow and slipped his hand beneath Astor’s shirt. He ran his hand up his side and over his chest, teasing his nipple with his thumb. He heard the prophet’s breathing hitch, and he breathed a laugh while he continued to tease his ear with his tongue and teeth.</p><p>“Mmm, <em>yes.</em>” Astor pressed his nails down harder, breaking skin. “Ravish me, you filthy beast.”</p><p>Sooga’s teeth bit down on Astor’s earlobe at the sharp sting of his nails. “Oh, I’m <em>planning</em> on it,” he answered, pulling back to meet the prophet’s eyes with a conspiratorial grin. He switched to his other ear and continued teasing it while he pinched and fondled his nipple. Beneath him, he felt the prophet hardening against his abs. His own dick stiffened in response.</p><p>“Get on with it already,” Astor whined. His heels dug into his mattress, and he rocked his hips into Sooga’s waist.</p><p>“Impatient tonight, are we?” Sooga brought his mouth lower to kiss and suck the side of Astor’s neck. He used his nose to push aside his dark hair to get better access and breathed deeply. It smelled like parchment and something akin to plum wine, cuttingly sweet and intoxicating. He could never decide if the scent was natural or a byproduct of his arcane arts.</p><p>“A-ah…” Astor sighed. He raked his nails across the blademaster’s back, drawing red lines across his scarred skin. “Impertinent creature.”</p><p>Sooga bared his teeth, growling in satisfaction, and grinded against Astor’s erection.</p><p>“You’re, <em>ah</em>…” Astor tightened his grip on Sooga. His knees rose up and squeezed the blademaster’s hips. “You’re horrible.”</p><p>“The absolute worst?” Sooga rumbled, chuckling.</p><p>“Yes. Now fuck me, Pet, before I decide to make you my plaything instead.”</p><p>“Hm, tempting.” Sooga then laughed at the prophet’s indignant scoff. “You know I’m yours to command.” With that, he pulled back and pushed both hands under Astor’s shirt. The clinging fabric bunched up as he pushed it up his chest. He leaned forward and planted a few soft kisses to the exposed, smooth skin, then helped the prophet pull off the rest of his shirt.</p><p>Once free, Astor reached for the waistband of Sooga’s compression shorts and tugged. “These come off next.”</p><p>“As you wish.” Sooga straightened up and rolled back his shoulders, offering Astor another good view of his muscled chest. There was already a bulge in his shorts, so once he shimmied out of them, his dick sprung to attention. He stroked himself, further hardening it, and relished in the deepening blush that appeared on the prophet’s cheeks.</p><p>“I’m still waiting,” Astor complained, though his sulky pout showed the blademaster he was far from displeased.</p><p>“My apologies,” Sooga said, entirely not sorry. He crawled back over to the prophet and began removing his pants, nuzzling under his chin and against his chest as he did so. Astor drew his nails across the back of the blademaster’s head, gently scratching his scalp, and pet his neck.</p><p>As soon as Sooga tossed aside Astor’s pants, he reached over him for the nightstand drawer and took out a bottle of oil. Astor made himself more comfortable against the pillows and spread his knees apart. While the blademaster poured a generous amount of the oil into his hand, Astor’s expression grew into an eager grin. “<em>Now</em> we are getting somewhere.”</p><p>Sooga knelt forward and rubbed his oiled hand over Astor’s dick. It jumped under his touch, and Astor inhaled sharply as he tensed and then relaxed in the blademaster’s warm, firm grip. He took his time massaging it, sliding back and forth, up and down. His thumb teased over the prophet’s circumcised head.</p><p>Astor bit back a high whimper. His toes curled against his mattress and his nails dug into his sheets. “By <em>Demise</em>,” he hissed, “I need you inside me.”</p><p>“I’m getting there, <em>konpeito</em>.” Sooga poured more oil over his fingers and set aside the bottle on the nightstand. Putting his free hand under Astor’s knee, he hitched up his ass and drew his fingers down from his taint to his tailbone. He pulled them back up and pushed Astor’s knee further, opening him up to rub circles around his sphincter.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>…” Astor moaned before he grumbled, “I told you, I’m not your star candy.”</p><p>Sooga laughed. “Oh, but you are just as sweet.” While he continued massaging the opening of the prophet’s ass, he turned his head towards his thigh and began kissing and nibbling on the soft skin there.</p><p>“<em>Mhmph</em>…” Astor’s breathing quickened into shallow breaths. “That’s rubbish and you know it.”</p><p>“I can pretend otherwise.” Sooga pressed the tip of his middle finger past Astor’s ring of muscle and twisted it around, coaxing the prophet to let him push deeper.</p><p>“Such delusions will be your end,” Astor said, panting. He leaned back his head into his pillows, staring briefly at the ceiling before squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>Sooga smirked. “Is that prophecy or a promise?” He slipped a second finger into his ass, stretching him open.</p><p>Astor grimaced. In a softer, almost pained voice, he answered, “There isn’t a difference.” He tightened his grip on his sheets. His tone hardened again as he ordered, “Now, put your dick in me before I get cross with you.”</p><p>“When are you ever not cross with me?” Sooga smoothly replied, but nevertheless, he reached for the oil again and took his fingers out. After he poured more oil onto his palm and rubbed down the length of his dick, he set the bottle aside once more and repositioned himself.</p><p>“Don’t mistake my temperament with displeasure,” Astor retorted. “You’ve yet to see me truly vexed.”</p><p>“That so? I will endeavor not to invite it, then.” Sooga hooked the prophet’s knees over his shoulders. Holding his ass, he gave his own dick another few hard strokes, then positioned his dick in front of his entrance. He slowly eased inside and watched Astor’s face for any sign of discomfort.</p><p>Astor’s expression contorted with a soft moan. His head and shoulders arched farther back into his pillows, and he breathed deeply while he adjusted to Sooga’s girth. “<em>Finally.</em>”</p><p>Sooga groaned, savoring the tight heat enveloping his dick. He pulled out part way and worked his way back inside, gradually building up his pace. Astor moved one hand to brace himself on his headboard and continued clutching his sheets with his other hand.</p><p>“Yes!” Astor pulled in his heels, bringing himself closer to the blademaster. “Harder, Pet!”</p><p>Tightening his grip on the prophet’s ass, Sooga obliged. He drove himself deeper, working faster, as he aimed for the bundle of nerves that would make Astor beg for release. Each thrust brought himself closer too, but he tried to ignore the growing pleasure to make himself last longer.</p><p>Astor made breathy, whimpering sounds while he panted. His whole body rocked with the force of the blademaster’s pounding. “Yes, yes, <em>more</em>,” he repeated. “Give it to me!”</p><p>Sweat began gathering at the base of Sooga’s back. He breathed a laugh, adoring how Astor was falling apart just because his dick was shoved so deep into his ass he could almost swear he could see his stomach distending with it. This was when Sooga had complete control of the scrawny prophet, and no amount of dark magic would change that. Astor was <em>his</em>, and every moment he could keep him like this was a pleasure he would gladly risk anything to steal again and again.</p><p>“I—I’m almost… almost there,” Astor said between gasps.</p><p>Sooga slowed down his hips. “What’s the magic word?” he asked, grinning wickedly.</p><p>“Fucking—Don’t stop fucking me, bastard!”</p><p>He continued his slow pace. “I don’t think—”</p><p>Astor gave a frustrated cry. “Fuck, fine! <em>Please</em>, dammit! Please fucking fuck me like you fucking mean it!”</p><p>“There we go,” Sooga laughed. He readjusted his grip on the prophet’s ass and sped back up. He altered his angle to better hit Astor’s core, and the prophet cried out. The blademaster continued driving further and further and faster into his ass. He pushed himself down to the hilt of his balls, yanked back halfway, and rammed back down. He was so close himself now, so close. Astor just needed a few more moments and—</p><p>The prophet screamed as he came, muscles contracting. His cum shot up and splattered onto his own waist. It continued sputtering as Sooga switched tempo to a frantic, shallow rut.</p><p>In moments, Sooga came inside Astor. The prophet felt his dick twitch in his ass and release, filling him entirely. Astor moaned at the sensation. The blademaster released his hold on the prophet’s ass and slumped forward onto his elbows. Even dazed in the afterglow of his climax, he knew better than to drop his whole weight onto the trembling prophet beneath him.</p><p>Sooga hummed in contentment, sprinkling Astor’s collarbone with tiny kisses. He breathed deeply in the scent of their sex. “What I’d give to bottle up these moments.”</p><p>“You’re a hopeless romantic.” Astor left his head reclined on his pillows and stared at his ceiling. His fingers absentmindedly brushed through Sooga’s short, ash-white hair.</p><p>“You are too,” Sooga murmured. “You just don’t want to admit it.”</p><p>“No, you are wholly mistaken if you think there is any of that sort of nonsense in my heart.” Astor continued staring at his ceiling. He had painted the dark stone with bright, flaxen constellations, the same that appeared whenever he called upon the Calamity’s power through his Ancient Core. “We are not heroes, you and I. Let’s not delude ourselves otherwise.”</p><p>“Maybe not heroes, but we’re not just instruments of prophecy either.” Sooga reached into the nightstand drawer and took out a spare hand towel. After he cleaned up himself and Astor, he rolled onto his side next to the prophet and pulled the blankets over them.</p><p>Astor did not respond. He turned away from Sooga and folded his arm beneath his pillow.</p><p>Sooga studied the back of Astor’s head. His eyes traced the patterns of the thin braids threaded through his hair. After a moment, he scooted closer to spoon the prophet, and he cupped his hand beneath his cheek. “Astor?” He gently pulled his face towards his. Meeting his eyes, he said, “You know you’re more than that, right? Once the Calamity cleanses the world, we’ll still be just normal people.”</p><p>Astor folded his hand over Sooga’s and averted his eyes. With a sigh, he pulled the blademaster’s hand away from his face and closed it against his chest. “Go to sleep, Sooga. There is still much work to be done in the morning.”</p><p>Sooga frowned slightly, but nodded. “Okay.” He fixed the pillow beneath his head and pulled Astor closer to himself. The blademaster fell asleep with his chin resting on the top of the prophet’s head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed my work, please leave a comment and/or kudos!</p><p>If you'd like more, be sure to check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAcey/pseuds/DarkAcey/works?fandom_id=1387845">my other Legend of Zelda stories</a>! I'm also on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/DarkAcey">@DarkAcey</a>, so feel free to follow or shoot me a message anytime there. I mostly retweet LoZ art and occasionally post some art of my own.</p><p>If this ship inspires you, Astooga has been suggested by my friends to be their ship name~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>